It's You
by Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: Suddenly with no memories Lily found herself trusting two men. One that was mysterious and another a...bully. One-sided Severus/Lily, Eventually James/Lily ONE-SHOT


**Summary: **Suddenly with no memories Lily found herself trusting two men. One that was mysterious and another a...bully. One-sided Severus/Lily, Eventually James/Lily ONE-SHOT

**A/N: **Okay so this is my first time writing a Lily Evans story, with both James and Severus. I do not own Harry Potter. I just own the plot. Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

**X.X.X.X**

**It's You**

**X.X.X.X**

**Severus Snape**

_"Mudblood!"  
_

Oh on how Severus Snape regretted those words the second after. The moment of hurt flashed on his auburn haired angel's face. Her wide green eyes watered in tears before flashing angry. When her shoulders slumped down as his Death Eater friends snickered at her distress. James Potter was livid and throughout Severus years in Hogwarts that he knew Potter, this was the first time he knew he deserve the hex.

_"Take it back you filthy Death Eater!" _Roared James livid before Lily tugged on his sleeve weakly, and very hurt.

"_Come on James, not now. **Please**.**"**_She pleaded, before her eyes caught Severus's once more. Those bright emerald eyes that he fell in love with in third year. His stomach crunched, as Severus spit out green bile onto the grass. Lucus and Avery held their wand out at Potter and his friends. All wands out at a face off.

_"I tried to help you Severus, but I can't help a person who doesn't wanted to be helped. You made your bed now, lay in it. We're through. You have your Slytherin friends now." _Lily spoke coolly at the fallen raven-haired boy who had just gotten back up onto his feet. The sentence hurt him. He was ready snap back at her telling her that he doesn't want to be save. She hurt him, but he deserve it. He had hurt her first.

Lily turned her back from him motioning James almost forcefully. With each step she took his heart began to shattered all over again.

"W-Wai-" He was cut off short with Avery's comment.

"You don't need her, thank god she left." He sneered as Lucus threw his arms around Severus neck,

"Let's get going, the Dark Lord waits for none. I hope your well enough Severus," Lucus spoke with a chilling laugh.

He shivered slightly making himself nodded his head and forgetting about his heartbreak all at once.

He don't need her.

She should have tried harder if he ever meant anything to her.

He had to prepare his mind to close off while meeting up with The Dark Lord.

**Lily Evans **

Lily thrown herself on her bed with a wail. Tears soaked her pale face as she buried her head against her red wool pillow that her mother made for her last Christmas. It felt like her heart was breaking. Why had she said that to him? She knew he haven't meant it. Why cause a huge deal over it? Maybe was the fact that she warned him about who he made his friends with, on how much she told him studying The Dark Arts was not good, and on how he confided to her about his choice...about going to The Dark Lord. She promised. He made her promise not to tell anyone, not even Dumbledore and even through she just ended their friendship, some part of her told her not to. Lily Evans locked the information away.

She knew she should have been furious with James. He was the one who started the mess to begin with! She was at first, but when she protected Severus and he bit her with that comment she threw it all away. A part of her shattered. If he care about her he wouldn't have said that. He knew it would hurt her. Her heart pinned. Lily felt herself became dizzy for a bit, to ever think that she liked him! She angry told herself, before she paused. She couldn't get rid of those feelings so easy. She liked the raven-haired boy. The times that she spent with him in the Library or during vacations or the summer at her house. She came to have a crush on him.

Bloody hell.

"Lily are you okay?" The timid voice of Alice Longbottom asked, and Lily wiped her tears away.

She shook her head.

"Yes, thank you for asking Alice." Lily thanked the short girl with a sad smile.

**Severus Snape**

Severus Snape panicked when the Dark Lord revealed his plan for the Thanksgiving Holiday. A small raid, his first raid would be on one of the Order's homes. Voldemort sources had told them all where one was located at. Some poor sob revealed the information easy, when threatened with a painful death.

"Are you feeling well Sssseverrus" Hissed Voldemort snaked like, his Inner circle snickered at Snape's discomfort.

Severus took in a deep breath feeling Voldemort trying to get into his head fully about the tenth time this meeting.

"Yes, mi'lord just nervous." He spoke,

"Gooood because your going to lead this raid. I got word from Luuucus that she was one ooff your mudddblood friendd." Voldemort sneered,

"I have no use for mudblood friends mi'lord It's an honor to get rid of the lot of them." Snape spoke, his heart crunched realizing what Voldemort implying. A muggle friend that he knew. The only muggle one he had ever talked to and hung out with was Lily Evans. Her, the one who had torn his heart and left him.

He should be happy about this.

Revenge.

Revenge of her leaving him, but his heart told him otherwise. He had to protect her.

"Tomorrow night, you will lead the raid. Luuucus, Averry and Bellaa will go with along with you."

A shriek of happiness came from the corner that most likely came from Bellatrix, that silly girl.

"Yes mi'lord."

**Lily Evans and James Potter**

_Screams echoed all around both Lily and James, as they both held out their wand. The house was burning, burning to the ground. Wood from the ceiling came failing down with a flame. Her parents screams of pain was all around them. _

_Her sister cowered under a burning table. _

_Remus and Sirius both grabbed a hold of the frightened crying girl and guide her out of the house waving their wand to brush apart flame by flame. _

_"MOM!" Lily shrieked painfully, laughter,_

_"Lily!" Her mother voice died, a flash of green blinded both Lily and James before James forced Lily toward the burning door._

_"Come on Lils"_

_"NOOOO!" She screamed struggling against James. The house wouldn't hold up for long._

_A black blur pushed past the two revealing two Death Eaters one with a look of regret and the other smugness. _

_"Snape!" Hissed Potter angry, standing in front of Lily, while she gasped in surprised before her sobs grew louder. No this couldn't be. Why was he here? Why was he here? The same question repeated itself. _

_Soon both Lucus and Snape dueled James easy outmatched Lily stepped in shaking, managing to block a few hexes from Lucus before James stood back up to help. They were equal in combat, before Lucus grew livid, and begin to cast the unforgivable. The killing curse, _

_Severus eyes widened in disbelief. No this couldn't be on how it ends. He wasn't putting his all in the fight at all, he was secretly hoping that Potter and she would outmatched them and leave the fire. _

_Severus directed his wand to Lucus in an act of betrayal._

_"Sectumsempra!"  
_

_Lucus few to the ground bleeding heavily, Lily backed away shocked once more. Did he just protected her? Was this her imagination playing? That he wasn't all that bad?_

_She slipped. _

_Her head hit the wall behind her. Her wand fell from her hand and slid across the floor, knocking her out._

_"Lily!" James called deciding that Snape wasn't a threat anymore and half picked up Lily rushing out of the house._

_"Got them?" Bellatrix voice ranged, she was the one who had dealt with Lily's parents._

_"She escaped. Malfoy is wounded." Snape lied. A few minutes later the house fell._

**Severus Snape**

He watched her sadly, from under his tree by the lake. She was with Potter and his friends. She also hung out with a Hufflepuff girl with long blond hair which Sirius has his arms around her shoulder, with a smile.

James had reported him to Dumbledore.

He knew it when he was called upon and soon was surprised there was no Aurors to drag him to prison. He only met Dumbledore's knowing eye and a question of-"Is everything alright Severus?" Before sending him off to his next class.

Severus heard a giggle.

"Come back Lils!" James called his girlfriend who had run over to the spot where he Severus Snape sat at.

"Hold on, James!" She called to her boyfriend, who watched over them nervously.

Severus tried to hold back his shock.

Lily just walked up to him by herself!

She smiled at the raven-haired boy.

"Hello, I'm Lily." She introduced, and his heart tightened holding back a few tears of his own. Of course he heard. He heard from Dumbledore. She doesn't remember anything dealing with him. When she slipped she hit her head knocking her out. Dumbledore explained that when something tragic happened a person forgets the thing that stresses them out the most. The thing that they most cared about, but he gave him small sparkle of hope. They would soon get their memories back in dear time.

When Dumbledore asked if he wanted to see her knowing how much he cared for the young girl, Severus declined painfully. When she wakes up it would be best not to see his face. It would be best for her to see...Potter's and trusted him instead of him. That night scared him on how close he came to lose her.

He faced his master's wraith, giving him a torturing curse every two minutes four times for failing, but he didn't care. He couldn't be in Lily's life and now knowing that hurt him the most than calling her that awful name. When she comes around, she wouldn't trust him or know him anymore. She would be in Potter's arms instead of his.

Severus smiled sadly at the emerald eye girl, it hurt him so much to look within those eyes.

"Severus."

She whispered something, confused and in a daze. "It's you."

Severus looked at her confused.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, you seemed very lonely. Would you like to hang out with us?" Lily shook herself out of her small trance. She looked at Severus hopefully. Severus glanced behind Lily and onto Potter's face who glared at him.

"I don't get along with them." Severus sneered, trying to keep his voice light.

Her face dropped.

"Oh."

It hurt him more.

"But you can hang out here with me if you like?" He drawled out, turning her sad frown into a happy smile.

"Of course!" She gasped, taken a seat beside of Severus.

"For some unknown reason I felt like I known you for a while." She told him.

"Same here." Severus agreed, looking up just in time to face James Potter wraith.

**Lily Evans (When she woke up a few days ago)**

Lily woke up with a huge headache. She gasped in pain, as the light came flowing in The Hospital Wing window. Her own heart ached, she felt like a huge piece of her was missing. When she tried to think back her head hurts more, and she almost let out a painful scream. It hurts to remember.

"Lils?" A voice whispered beside her startling her a bit.

"James?" Lily whispered confused.

Why was she here? What happened? She couldn't remember.

James begin to cry, and she felt uncomfortable.

"T-Thank god your alright." He grasped her hand within his holding it tight. She felt warmth, but it didn't feel quiet right, but the sight of famous James Potter crying before her softened her heart.

"James? Are you alright? What happened?" She spoke softly,

James wiped his tears away,

"Y-You were in an accident. I-I thought I lost you." James stumbled.

An accident? What accident?

All she remembered was packing up going home.

Her blank look told James all.

"What? What accident?"  
"Your house was attack...Snape lead them." He crushed his fist hard.

Snape?

That name sounded so familiar.

"Snape?"


End file.
